I'm here
by Firebirdy
Summary: Live was going great for Joey and Tristen. Until one day when Joey went out for a walk. lemon, rape, yaoi
1. Default Chapter

I'm here  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Never before had Joey seen a mess that bad. Even if it was Joey and Tristen's apartment. Both Joey and Tristen were forced to find somewhere else to live, when they had told their parents that they were gay and they had found someone special. After that they had been thrown out of their homes.  
  
Ironically Yugi's grandfather had offered for them to live with him, Yugi, and Yami. But it shouldn't have been such a surprise, since Yugi had a boyfriend as well, and his name is Yami.  
  
Even still, Joey and Tristen wanted their own place. Finally after much searching they found the right one. Cheap and close to Yugi, just in case they needed help.  
  
Walking through the apartment Joey saw chairs turned over, a plant that had been their house-warming gift from Ryou had fallen with the dirt spilled on the carpet.  
  
Something was definitely wrong. The apartment had a very negative aura. Slowly he walked to the bedroom. But he stopped dead in his tracks from the bedroom. He heard someone crying softly. Tristen!  
  
Joey's mind raced, as did his feet. If anything happened to him, he would never be able to forgive himself. After all Joey was the one who had left to go for a walk.  
  
Entering their bedroom, his worset fears were realized. In the middle of the bed was Tristen. The sheets and blankets wrapped around him as he sat crying. Tears raining down his tan skin. Blood was on the sheets and lots of it.  
  
"Tristen!" Joey screamed running over to the bed. Joey gathered him in his arms. Holding him tight. Only then did he realize that Tristen was naked.  
  
"Tristen, what happened?" Joey thought he knew the answer. He just wanted to know the name of person so he could order the tombstone in advance. Holding him closer, he brought his love's head closer to his shoulder. The moment he brought him closer Tristen broke down and cried.  
  
"I'm here for you. Everything will be all right. Just tell me who did this."  
  
"I can't! I can't! If I do-."  
  
"Please tell me. I'm right here. Who ever did this won't hurt you."  
  
Tristen looked up at the blonde. Tears in both their eyes. Never before had Joey felt so much pain. The man he loved was hurting and there was nothing that he could do.  
  
"I'm not worried about me. He-he- he said that if I told anyone he w-w- would kill you." Tristen cried burying his head in Joey's chest.  
  
"Nothing is going to happen to me. Please I need a name."  
  
"Keith. Bandit Keith. He hated the fact that you beat him. And he wanted to hurt you. But you weren't home. He said that he was always going to do this to me. He just wanted you to watch. To be helpless. He said if I told anyone, he would kill you and make me watch. Please Joey-chan don't do anything please. I can't stand the thought of you dying! Please, please!"  
  
"Don't worry. I'm here. I'm here."  
  
This is now my third fic that I am writing. I have another one that I will post soon. You know what that means.. a better excuse for why it takes so long to update! Read and review. 


	2. not an update

This is not an update!  
  
Yesterday in class we were talking about gays and if we felt comfortable working with them. I said that I really wouldn't care. That they are people. Anyway, one kid said that it was wrong to be gay and started quoting the Bible and crap like that. The whole class (or the boys) started to roar (a bad roar) when I used my grandfather's Chocolate and Vanilla theory. Someone people like chocolate better then vanilla. And flavors change. So I'm home doing my research paper or trying to anyway, but I can't think. I bothered me so much that people could think that way. My editor was on line so I told her want happened. She said that the person was not thinking for himself and things like that. It made me feel much better. I am writing this to say that I wanted all of you to defend people. It hurt me so much that I was the only one that who said something against him. If you are reading this then you have no problem with gay people or things like that. Now all I'm asking you is to stand up and say it. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Thank you thank you thank you. I really mean it you all really did make me feel better. Now I know that as long as there are people like you guys out there then there is a chance for a better tomorrow.  
A week past and neither Joey or Tristen had been in school. Everyday Yugi would go over to their home to see if they were ok, and it was always the same. Joey would open the door only a crack, not letting him in at all. Yugi would ask if they were ok if they needed anything and why weren't they in school. Then Joey would replay that they were not feeling well and that they didn't know when they would return to school.  
  
Finally on Friday, Joey showed up in school. The second he walked in the classroom all of hi friends ran over to him.  
  
"Joey, where have you been?" Ryou asked.  
  
Looking at all of his friends, he knew that he couldn't tell them what happened.  
  
"Nothing we were sick. And since I was feeling better Tristen told me to go to school." Joey lied.  
  
"Joey, why didn't you let me in when I visited you? I wanted to say 'hi' to Tristen too." Yugi mewed.  
  
"Sorry pal but Tristen was so sick that he couldn't even get up and he really wasn't in the mood for company." /Jeez, why are they being so nosey? I hate to lie to them but I promised Tristen that I wouldn't tell them. / ======================== Half way through math Joey had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. /Something's wrong. I can feel it in my bones. I shouldn't have let him talk me into going to school today. I should be home with him. Protecting him and saying that I love him. /  
  
With out even thinking Joey stood up in the middle of the lecture and ran out of the classroom. ========================== Quickly as not to wake Tristen, Joey slipped into their apartment. He heard the water running. Tristen must already be up.  
  
Hoping only to observe his best friend he hid in the sliding closet with the Venetian wood. He saw Tristen come into the bedroom wet and for one of the few times this week smiling.  
  
Tristen felt clean for the first time in a long time. Even thought he had been taking showers and baths, he still had felt dirty. Now he was able to take them himself without Joey's help. Just thinking about the blonde made the brunette smile. For that whole week Joey had not left his side. If there was anything that they needed he would order it and have them deliver.  
  
/Joey must really love me. Even after what happened/ His smile slowly disappeared as Tristen tried not to think about what happened to him. It was a new day and Joey loved him and nothing would ever change that.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Guess it must be Joey cutting again." Smiled the brunette hoping for his company.  
  
Joey stood up trying to stop him from answering the door, but it was too late. In burst a man with an American flag bandana.  
  
Tristen's face turned white. Bandit Keith was back.  
  
Looking down at his victim he smiled. "Well, well. You're still here. Is the dweeb home?"  
  
All Tristen could do was look on in fright. He wanted to scream but nothing came out of his mouth.  
  
"I guess that's a "no". I'll just make myself at home for a while." Keith took off his sunglasses. He looked at Tristen again. "I had a lot of fun lat time I was here. You know that you're a really good fuck huh?"  
  
Crying the weaker backed away slowly. "Oh what's wrong? Didn't you have fun last time? I sure did." The stronger grabbed Tristen.  
  
Now Tristen was able to speak or scream in this matter.  
  
"Get away. Please just leave me alone. You've done enough."  
  
Keith threw him on the bed and mounted his victim. Joey was ready to pounce when he saw Keith pull out a knife aiming it to his love's throat. "Now I want you to shut up. If you don't I swear that I'll cut your throat, it won't be too deep. I need you to stay live long enough for me to kill that little fucker."  
  
He shut his eyes hoping to keep the tears from flowing. He would have to do what the Bandit said, or Joey would pay.  
  
"Now I want you to be really good. Got it?" Bandit Keith got off the bed. He undressed in record time. From the closet Joey could see his erection all hard.  
  
"Now get undressed. I said now!"  
  
Frightened for his life Tristen scurried of the bed. The moment he was off the bed his clothes came off in a hurry.  
  
Seeing his best friend frightened, naked and almost crying was almost too much for him. All Joey wanted to do was run up behind Keith and strangle him. Squeeze the breath out of him, feeling his life slip away from this world. For once through Joey used his common sense and stayed put. Bandit Keith was at least twice as strong as him and he had a knife. The bandit could easily slit Tristen's throat.  
  
He wouldn't do anything till he was sure that Tristen would be safe.  
  
The older pushed the other back on the bad.  
  
"Tell me, how did you like it last time? How did you like being fucked by a real man? I bet you enjoyed it much more then you did with that loser." Keith picked up the knife again. "I want to hear you say it." He whispered.  
  
Tristen's whole face was red from the burning tears. It was much worse than last time. The last time he just used his body and left. Now he was mentally degrading him. Tristen almost wished Bandit Keith would kill him.  
  
"Yes." Tristen whispered so softly that it could almost not be heard.  
  
"Yes what?" He growled. The tip of the blade pressed to his victim's throat.  
  
"Yes you were better than him."  
  
"Louder!"  
  
"Yes you were better than him!" After that, crying was all the sound that came out of his mouth.  
  
"Aww...now why you crying? You know you like this." Keith wrapped his hand around his rod.  
  
Tristen's whole body shook. His body was reacting to his rapist. Tristen lost all track of time as Keith played with his body.  
  
Suddenly the brunette heard the other whisper in his ear. "Brace yourself."  
  
Without much warning and with no prepation he drove his hard on deep into his victim.  
  
From the closet Joey watched helplessly as Bandit Keith assaulted the man he loved. Even from his hiding spot he could see Tristen's pain.  
  
Tristen clenched his teeth and grasped the sheets. It hurt more then it did the last time. He could feel his flesh tearing and the blood running down his thighs. Another tear slid down his cheek.  
  
Lips touched his face, kissing away the tear. "You really shouldn't cry. You'll have fun too."  
  
Bandit Keith slammed back into the body.  
  
The brunette's eyes opened wide Tristen now cried harder. He had found that special spot. Not only had Bandit Keith made him say that he loved to be fucked by him instead of Joey but now his body was enjoying the attention.  
  
"So that's where you like it." Slamming harder into the body. "You know, with that idiot out of the way you can be all mine." Bandit Keith leaned down close to Tristen's ear. "How would you like that? To be fucked by me every night. I'll make you come till you pass out." Keith left that thought for the moment moving his lips around one of the hard nubs.  
  
The other might have left the idea but Tristen didn't. Getting Joey out of the way meant killing him. Tristen could stand Bandit Keith fucking him every night, but if Joey were dead.../Then I would join him/. He thought almost peacefully at the thought of being with Joey and no Bandit to bother them.  
  
Tristen screamed as his oppressor grabbed his rod pulling it back to the up position. Bandit Keith picked up one of the younger boy's legs, putting it over his shoulder. Leaning in closer he picked up speed. Ramming harder and harder. Tristen knew it would be over soon. "Oh don't worry. I'll make sure you come too." Wrapping his hand once more around the other's member alternating between both tasks.  
  
Bandit Keith plunged once more into Tristen before releasing his seed in him. In his excitement he squeezed Tristen making him come.  
  
Tristen could feel the other pull out. Both red and white trailed down where he had been violated. He couldn't move. His body hurt too much. Not to mention his heart.  
  
"Good bye love. See you soon." Were the last words Keith said before kissing Tristen's lips. As he left he grabbed his knife and smirked. Soon Tristen would be all his.  
  
Joey heard the door close. His eyes were red from crying. How could anyone do something like that to another person. It was beyond him. Looking back at his love he saw what he felt. Tristen had not moved at all. Tears rolled down his checks as his eyes never left the ceiling.  
  
/What am I doing/ Joey thought. /Tristen needs me! /  
  
Tristen heard the closet door open. He brought his hand up to his face in horror. Joey had seen. Joey had seen everything! No! This couldn't be happening! The only thought in his mind was to escape the shame.  
  
Tristen ran to the bathroom closely followed by Joey. If Joey was right then he had to stop him.  
  
Tristen reached for the razor, just as Joey came up from behind him and grabbed his wrist, forcing him to sit down with him on the cold tile.  
  
"Let go Joey! Let me go!" Tristen cried. He was too ashamed to live.  
  
Something wet hit his dark skin. Looking over his shoulder he saw Joey crying. "Don't. Don't your dare hurt the man I love! Don't you dare. Please. If you're gone then I will have nothing else to live for. I'll be alone. Please don't leave me."  
  
Tristen buried his face in Joey's shirt. How could he have been so selfish as to almost leave Joey with no one to love.  
  
They needed to get away. Joey knew that. He had been saving up for a surprise vacation but he still needed $1,000. He knew one person who might help.  
  
"Tristen I need you to pack our things. Then hide in the closet. I'll be back soon." Joey ran for the door. Before he closed it he said, "Please don't hurt yourself, and remember that I love you."  
  
Happier things to come in the future don't worry and once again I would like to thank all who have cheered me up in my little problem. 


	4. Chapter 3

"Grandpa, I need $1,000!" Joey screamed. The old man and Yami were the only ones in the store. Yugi was upstairs doing homework.

"Joey calm down. What do you need the money for?" Sugto said trying to calm him down.

"I can't tell you. I just need the money and fast! Please we need to get out of here!" Joey yelled. What if he wouldn't give him the money? He didn't have enough. "Please we really need the money. And I can't tell you why."

Yami, was getting frustrated. How dare Joey come in here and make such an outrageous demand without even telling them why? Yami, having little patience with anyone at the moment, did the only thing that came to his mind.

Joey felt a hand hit his face before he fell to the ground. Yami had hit him! He actually hit him! "Tell us what has happened now!"

Joey looked at the floor. Telling them was out of the question. No one needed to know what happened. Yami flinched at his friend's silence while Sugto shut his eyes. No longer was it about money for him. Something was wrong and he needed to know. Did Tristen need to be hospilatzed or was it Joey that needed it?

Sugto knelt down beside the boy. "Joey please if you need the money then I will give it to you but first I need to know why."

Joey stared at the aged face. When ever anything was wrong the old man was there to the help him, even when they were kicked out of their homes.

Joey shut his eyes tight, in a small voice spoke. "Tristen was rapped."

No one was sure they heard it, in fact no one was sure they wanted to hear it. Shame filled Yami. Joey was probably sworn to secrecy and here Yami was forcing him to tell.

"What happened?" Yami whispered, he couldn't even look at Joey. Not after what he did. But still he needed to know more as he was sure Sugto did too.

"I can't tell you." Joey turned to Sugto. "Please we need to get out of here. We won't be gone for a long time. A week, two at the most but please we really need to leave."

The old man smiled. Funny how he could smile at a time like this. But he was smiling to show Joey that everything would be all right. Sugto handed Joey his bankcard with all the information. "I trust you." was all he said.

Arms wrapped around the old man. "Thank you Gramps. Thank you." Joey wiped away his tears. He had to hurry. He headed for the door when Yami's voice reached him.

"Joey I'm...well you know I'm..." Joey turned to the spirit. "Joey I'm sorry." A small smile ran across the blonde's face. For once in this whole time he felt he could tell more.

"I won't tell you where we are going but I will tell you this. Stay way from Bandit Keith. Good bye and thank you."

------------------

"Tristen you here?" Whispered Joey as he entered their apartment. It had taken a little while longer than he thought but everything was done. He had the plane tickets and the hotel reservation for two weeks. One week wouldn't be enough he deicide. He even dropped the bankcard in the mailbox for Sugto.

Joey entered their bedroom. He could hear noises from the closet. "Tristen is that you?" Joey kneeled down. He could see it was Tristen. Slowly he opened the door. "Come on Tristen let's get out of here." Extending his hand to help him up.

Smiling softly Tristen accepted. Grabbing the suitcases they were off to the airport

---------------------

The lines where murder and everyone was in a hurry. Everyone but them. Tristen and Joey finally found two seats together. Joey was not about to let Tristen or himself sit on the floor.

Through out he entire time in the airport Tristen never once asked where they were going. It really didn't matter to him. As long as they were away from Bandit Keith.

After about two hours Joey heard there flight called. "That's us." Following the crowd he lead Tristen to the terminal. After handing the lady both their tickets and passports they went on the plane.

It seemed like forever before they found their seats. It was a three seater but luckily no one was in the iyal seat. SO now it was just the two of them on a long flight.

-------------------------

Yami started silently at Yugi. Yugi set the table fro dinner as he smiled oblivious to what had happened. Yami surely wasn't going to tell him. And Sugto wouldn't know where to begin.

"Yami is there something wrong?" Yugi's face appeared less than an inch away from his. He pressed his nose to his guardian's giving him an Eskimo kiss. Yami sighed. Yugi looked so happy. It was enough to drive any anger away from his heart.

Yami felt a small hand lye on his stomach rubbing slowly. He looked in his light's eyes. Something new was there. Something he had never seen in his eyes before. And by the way Yugi was acting he didn't even know either.

Taking the hand that caressed his stomach to his lip. Kissing it in a way that spoke levels.

Yugi's face turned red from the blush. Here Yugi was trying to seduce Yami and Yami was making his head spin.

"Are you two going to join me?" Sugto called.

Thankful for the old man's interruption he ran to the table. Compassing himself Yugi sighed and went to the table.

"I heard a fight down stairs today. Did something happen?" Yugi looked at his grandfather. "Grandpa?"

Sugto was unsure what to say. There was no way of telling him what happened to Tristen. Yugi wouldn't know how to take it or even understand what rape was. In Yugi's world everyone got along and no one was hurt.

"Joey said that he and Tristen would be on vation for a while. I know that they had missed a lot of school so I yelled at him. But everything is alright now." Lied Sugto.

Yami almost smiled. He never knew Sugto could lie so well. /It must be one of his many talents/ Yami thought.

Before Yugi a round of 20 questions Yami started his round. "So how was school?" Yami started trying to change the subject.

"It was alright. Joey came back today. So I was a little surprised to hear that he was going on vacation but the weirdest thing was in Math. Joey just stood up during class and ran out the door. He never said a word."

"That's Joey for you." Sugto laughed. Trying to hide the reason for Joey's actions.

"I guess...but why would they go on vacation if Tristen is still sick? He wasn't in school and I didn't see him when I went over to check on them yesarday or any other day." Yugi was really trying to make sense of this whole thing. If Tristen was that sick than why would they leave? They didn't even say 'good bye' to him. Yugi was really to naive for his own good.

As quick as ever Sugto had an answer. "I remember when my father was sick, the doctor told him to take a vacation. It was to calm his nerves and there for make him heal faster. It really did work wonders. You'd be surprised at what a week in the forest does for a man. Anyway Joey problely has the same idea." Accepting his grandfather's answer there was no more talk at dinner.

------------

Joey was starving. He hadn't eaten in the airport. Last time he had something to eat was breakfast and that was only a donunt.

Tristen lay in the two seats sleeping, his head on Joey's lap. Joey had called the stuwets and asked for two blankets. The blankets weren't for him. Carefully he took of Tristen's shoes and covered him with the blankets.

Looking down at his friend's sleeping face he had to smile. He looked so peaceful. Most people thought that Tristen looked like a tough guy, a thug and a fighter. He could fight but they missed his beauty. Tristen could be the kindest man he ever met. That was what he loved the most.

Slowly stroking the other's hair, smoothing out the bumps.

Tristen turned over to look at Joey. "Hey." Joey said.

"Hey." Tristen sat up, bringing himself on to Joey's lap. Bring his head in the crook of the blonde's shoulder.

"How ya feeling? You any better?" Joey brought the other teens face close to him. His hand under the brunette's chin. His eyes met his. It was the eyes that always told the truth even if the mouth didn't.

"I feel a bit better. Unless he's on the plane-"

"Don't worry. He's not. No one knows where we are going. So no one can tell him. Do you want to know where we're going?"

Again he buried his head. "No. I really don't care as long as I'm with you."

That was about the time the pilot came on and said that they would be landing soon.


End file.
